


Sandwich: A Trilogy

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Disability, M/M, Team Taran, Threesome - M/M/M, Triathlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Scotty, a panini is <i>not</i> the type of sandwich Pike needs right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich: A Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> A Fanmix, Fic and Fanvid, created for [ST Respect's](http://st_respect.livejournal.com) Ship Olympics 2011.

**  
Bread: The Fanmix   
**

**Title:** Scotty's Lunchbox Fanmix  
 **Creators:** [rosivan](http://rosivan.livejournal.com), [nix_this](http://nix_this.livejournal.com) and myself  
 **Cover Art:**  
 **Length:** 24 minutes, 40 seconds  
 **Rating:** R

  


  


  
**  
[Sample/Download Each Song Individually (includes cover art)](http://www.box.net/shared/akbe5ayn4u)   
**

**  
[Download Zip (includes cover art)](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=U1HLJU5K)   
**

 

 **  
Meat: The Fic   
**

**Title:** Sandwich Therapy (or Christopher Pike: The Other White Meat)  
 **Author:** Me  
 **Betas:** [nix_this](http://nix_this.livejournal.com) and [elfsausage](http://elfsausage.livejournal.com)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** No, Scotty, a panini is _not_ the type of sandwich Pike needs right now.  
 **Word Count:** 5,440

 

"I'm fine, Dr. McCoy, I told you that when you called yesterday."

"Yeah, you keep sayin' that," Leonard grumbled as he strolled along behind Pike's wheelchair.

"And I keep meaning it. The doctors here have been wonderful; you needn't have come."

"Let's just say I was in the neighborhood."

With a smirk, Pike came to a halt in his living room. He spun his chair to face Leonard and gestured for him to sit. "Just because you happen to be on Earth for the next couple of days, doesn't mean I need you checking up on me. I'm not even your patient anymore."

"Once my patient, always my patient," Leonard said, taking a seat on the sofa before Pike. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe _I_ needed to check up on you?"

"Well, that's very sweet," Pike said, his tone indulgent, "but like I said–"

A crash sounded from the kitchen, cutting off whatever else Pike was going to say. Probably another insistence that he was _fine_ , as if Leonard didn't have two good eyes in his head. He rolled them both and turned to face the cacophony. With a matching frown, Pike did the same.

"Scott, what on earth are you doing in there?" Pike demanded, his voice carrying across the space to where Scotty suddenly popped up into view holding the silver mixing bowl he'd dropped. He looked up at Pike, the very picture of innocence. Leonard snorted.

"Sorry?" Scotty asked "What was that, sir?"

"I was just about to ask the same. You didn't come all this way just to tear up the house of an old, broken man, did you?"

"Old and broken, my ass" Leonard scoffed. "You're healing up nice. Gonna be Hell on wheels in no time."

"Apologies, sir," Scotty said, grinning like a loon. "I was looking for a spatula."

Pike sighed again, lips twitching like they couldn't decide between a frown and a grin. Leonard sympathized. Scotty often provoked that very same conflict in him, usually when he was boasting about some damn fool modification while Leonard was treating him for the resulting damage. "I thought I told you I don't need you to make me lunch."

"Oh, bollocks. It's the second most important meal of the day, you know. Besides, I make a mean panini."

Pike looked at Leonard again. "Is all this disruption supposed to make me feel better?"

"Better? So, there _is_ something wrong, then?" Leonard said quickly.

"No, I'm fine. Really. It's just that healing is a long, tedious process. There are days…" Pike trailed off, breaking eye contact to stare at the arm of his state-of-the-art chair.

Leonard nodded. "I figured it might be something like that."

"What might be something like what?"

"The sound in your voice when I spoke to you yesterday. I know people, I can tell when a man's lyin' through his teeth. You puttin' on a brave face is mighty admirable, but it ain't necessary, not with me. Not with _us_." He gestured at the kitchen where Scotty had disappeared halfway into the refrigerator. "It won't do you any good, keeping things all bottled up."

"Leonard, I assure you–"

"I'm not just talking about depression. I'm talking about the effect depression can have on physical health and healing. It literally will not do you any good to sit around here all day feeling sorry for yourself, it could actually hinder your progress."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I'm just a little impatient, is all."

"Well, course y'are. Probably itching to get back on a starship. That's just the kinda man you are; can't sit still five minutes, let alone five weeks. Like you got bees in your butt."

Pike chuckled. "I must admit I've missed your quaint, homespun turns of phrase."

"Happy to oblige. Now, you gonna talk or what?"

"Ah, and there's that charming bedside manner," Pike added with a twinkle in his eye.

Leonard pointed at him. "Don't you sass me."

Pike chuckled again, then gazed off across his living room, through the large glass wall that looked out over his property. "I know recovery'll take a while. Okay, maybe I initially had a few illusions about my body bouncing right back like some young thing would. I'm over that now, but you know, you can come to terms with something and still hate it."

"From what your medical team's told me, you're insisting on spending an awful lot of time alone. They're there to help you, Christopher. I know you're a proud man, but–"

"You know, sometimes when I'm alone," Pike went on as though Leonard hadn't spoken, "I actually forget that I'm in this damn chair."

Leonard blinked at him and said nothing. Pike looked at him, then, a quiet, thoughtful look on his face.

"Having my doctors and therapists around is just a reminder of _this_ ," he said, giving an armrest a pat. "And even friends and family… well, it's not like they can ignore it. It's right there every time they look at me. Don't get me wrong, they do try. To forget and act normal. But I can see it in their eyes and I have to _work_ to make them see me instead of the damned chair." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, Doc, I'm not trying to be a tough guy. I'm just trying to feel normal. For as much of each day as I possibly can. That's gotta be beneficial to my emotional and physical well being, right?"

Leonard sighed. "Keeping your spirits up is certainly in your best interests, but I can't imagine that shunning human contact is the way to go about that."

"Well, you probably have a point there."

"Right, so we're here now, me and Scotty, and we're keeping you company whether you like it or not. Not sure about forgetting you're in that thing, though. I'm the last person who'll be able to look past the very issue I was treating somebody for, and Scotty's probably as eager to tinker with your chair as you are to get the hell out of it. But we're good people. And we care. And you're damn well stuck with us."

Pike gave Leonard a genuine smile. "Thank you. And since you're offering to talk about things… can we speak frankly?"

"Thought we were. What's on your mind?"

Pike reached up to rub at his jaw, his brow furrowing as he hesitated. "I'm wondering about what you said about one's emotional state affecting one's physical well being. I'm wondering if I should try to…" He winced. "What I'm trying to get at here is… I haven't actually been with anyone for a long while…"

Leonard nodded, figuring it was a good sign if Pike was already thinking about forging new intimate, albeit physical, connections. "I see."

"Not since before the injury in fact, but before, I had my work, and that was enough. Now… now I sit here. In this chair. I go to therapy, I eat, I sleep, I read, and I sit in this damn chair."

"Gettin' to you, huh?"

"It's maddening."

"Huh… well…" Leonard didn't know how to respond. Surely, Christopher Pike shouldn't have any trouble finding a willing partner. He was an attractive man, with those sharp, blue eyes, that winning smile that brought out the creases that made him look rugged and capable, and the sandy hair with the distinguished hints of silver at his temples. Yeah, definitely not somebody you'd kick out of bed for eating crackers. Hell, Leonard could see how somebody might even be so inclined as to get up and fetch him the damned crackers if it meant he'd stay. Even now, though Pike wasn't feeling his best, his cool, calm, confidence came through.

Then again, if Pike wasn't comfortable letting even close friends or family be around him in his chair, Leonard supposed actually going out and finding dates probably wasn't exactly a priority. Still, thinking about it. Good sign.

"Leonard?" Pike suddenly said, yanking Leonard out of his reverie, at which point Leonard realized that he'd been staring directly at his former captain's crotch. With a shake of his head, Leonard tried to act natural.

"Uh, you were saying that you're… um…"

"Horny as hell," Pike supplied casually.

"Right. That's… gotta be tough."

Pike frowned and cocked his head. "Is this an uncomfortable subject for you?"

"No. I'm just… concerned about your privacy, is all."

"This from the man who's not only seen me naked but has actually helped me go to the bathroom? No, you're right, I should open up more. And we're all guys here, we all have to same basic urges."

Leonard tried desperately not to let his eyes wander again. He blinked too much and licked his dry lips as he nodded. "Mm-hm. Yup, we do. So… we're speaking frankly, then, are we?"

"Yes."

"Then I hope you don't mind my asking… what's your preference? I mean, if you were to seek out a little companionship."

Pike smiled. "I enjoy the company of men, Doctor."

"Ah," Leonard said with a nod. Well, shit, that clinched it. Leonard now seemed to be trying to combat a full-blown crush on his former captain. Pike had always been attractive, of course, but now, with him all vulnerable and actually admitting it, something in Leonard wanted desperately to… help him, so to speak. Leonard's last hope had been Pike's sexual preference. _Maybe he's straight,_ Leonard had thought hopefully. Then there'd be no point in fantasizing about his…

"Hullo, there, lads," Scotty said as he came out of the kitchen with a couple of very long, very phallic, green vegetables in his hands. "Leonard, love, I forget, do you like zucchini? Hang on… these are zucchini, aren't they?"

Leonard shifted, trying to disguise the fact that his pants were suddenly two sizes too tight and the room was hotter than a cat on a hot tin roof. He smiled fondly at Scotty, who stood there frowning at the produce. He was damn cute when he was confused, his nose a little crinkled up, his mouth hanging open in question. Leonard wanted very much to lick those lips. And those hands, those big engineer's hands gripping the zucchinis… Jesus. Not helping.

"Yeah, they are," said Pike.

Scotty grinned at him. "Fantastic. Now then, I'm assuming you don't have a press, seeing as I didn't come across one and they're a mite difficult to miss. So where's your griddle, then?"

"My what?"

Scotty lowered his hands, looking exasperated. "You need a griddle if you don't have a panini press." He looked at Leonard. "What's the matter with him? D'ee hit his head too?"

With a chuckle, Pike turned and began rolling toward the kitchen, calling back, "I'll go have a look, alright?"

"Scotty!" Leonard hissed when Pike was out of earshot. "Come here!"

"What?" asked Scotty as he took a seat next to Leonard. "Was I too hard on him? What sort of self-respecting man doesn't have the proper tools to make a panini?"

"Perfectly normal ones. Will you shut up for second? The man doesn't need a goddamn sandwich."

"But it's lunchtime."

" _No_ , it is not lunchtime. It's… a different kind of time altogether. He doesn't need food, Scotty, he needs…" Leonard glanced past Scotty's head, toward the kitchen, then met his eyes again, leaned in and whispered, "He needs a little human contact."

"What, we're not human enough for him?"

"Course we are, that's what I'm trying to say. I don't just mean pleasant conversation, man, I mean something a little more… involved. If ya catch my drift."

Scotty blinked at him for a moment, then seemed to catch on, his mouth falling open and his eyebrows going up. "Ohhhhh." He glanced back at the kitchen where the sounds of shifting pots and pans could be heard. "He told you that?" he asked Leonard.

"Yeah, and pretty bluntly too, so no, I didn't misunderstand. And Scotty, he likes men."

"So, what? You don't? Shoulda told me before, I'd have stopped grabbing at your wobbly bits every time you come out of the shower." Normally, Leonard would suck that cheeky grin right off his face, but on top of being such a smart ass, Scotty was missing the point.

"Goddamn it, Scotty, pay attention, he'll be back any second! What I'm trying to say is _he_ likes men, and we _are_ men, and we're here with him and… maybe we could help the guy out… with sex, Scotty, _sex_."

Scotty chuckled. "Took you long enough to actually say it. What, suddenly you're too much of a Southern gentleman?"

Leonard calmed down a bit, relaxing at the familiar teasing tone. "We've only talked about this kinda thing in fantasy, you and me. I wasn't sure how you'd react if I suggested the real thing."

"You weren't sure how _I'd_ take it? I'm sorry, have we met?" Scotty held out a hand. "Hi there, I'm Montgomery Scott. Fancy a buggerin'?"

"Oh, knock it off," Leonard snapped, nudging Scotty's hand away. "So, you're saying you'd be okay discussing something like that?"

"Sure." Scotty sat back and draped his arm across the backrest behind Leonard, looking as casual and cool as you please. "That alright with you, pet?" he asked, his hand going to Leonard's back. "I mean, would you prefer I was, you know, upset about it?"

Leonard made a face. "Why would I?"

"Well, you know how some people are. They assume that not being a horrid, jealous cow means you don't give a shit."

"No, that's not it," Leonard said dismissively. "I thought maybe you'd feel something like that yourself, like you'd think you weren't enough for me or something."

Scotty threw his head back and laughed. "No, no. I trust you," he said with a leer. "And considering how many times I've had to tuck you back into bed because you're all worn out, not being enough for you is a bit of a hard sell."

Leonard huffed, "That was _one_ time."

"Aye," Scotty agreed, "and what a time at that." He laughed again, softly. "Alright," he said, patting Leonard's thigh. "Let's do it, then."

"Just like that?"

"Aye. Was there more?"

"Well… yeah, I mean, how do we even go about starting something like this?"

"Well, you gotta think of it like… like a, er…"

 _Don't say sandwich, for God's sake, don't say sandwich,_ Leonard thought desperately.

"Like a sandwich," Scotty said brightly. Leonard winced. "It's not that complicated, really. It's often quite nice, even when it's not so great, but it can go horribly wrong if you're not careful."

"A sandwich can go horribly wrong?" Leonard asked dryly.

"Oh, aye. Too much mayo's usually my problem. I tend to be a bit overzealous with that squeeze bottle."

Leonard glanced away for a moment to hide his grin. The funniest part was that Scotty was saying all this in complete earnest.

"If you and I are the bread," Scotty went on, "then that one in there's gotta be the filling."

"Scotty, for cryin' out loud," Leonard chuckled, lowering his face and covering his eyes. "Do you listen to yourself sometimes?"

"No, no, just listen, I think I'm onto something here. Now, I'm assuming you haven't brought any of this up with him yet."

"No, course not."

"Right. Which means he could very well balk at the entire thing. But, as you said, it's for his own good. And it's not like we ever really see him anymore, so we don't have to worry about awkwardness later. So, it could very well be in his best interests to indulge."

"Might be, yeah. But Scotty, we're not about to try to convince the guy to do anything he doesn't want to, not that I think we could. If he says hell no–"

"Well, for pity's sake, I'm not suggesting we assault the man. I'm just saying, you know, sometimes you've got to _coax_ the filling to stay where you want it to. Sometimes it doesn't work, but when it does…" He grinned and trailed off, a dreamy look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember how you asked me out?"

Leonard thought for a moment. "I think we were drunk."

"I'll take that as a no, then. Well, I'll tell you: you looked me dead in the eye, or at least where your bourbon-soaked brain thought my eyes were, and you said, 'You know, I think you and me oughta take a roll in the hay.' That's what you said."

Leonard's mouth fell open. "I did not."

"Oh, but you did. Laughed me arse off, I can tell you that. But my point is that you tend to be a bit, er, direct in your approach. Which works great with me, but Pike seems more of a gentle soul."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning you can't just go trying to squish the filling between the bread, it just squirts out everywhere and then you've got a right mess, haven't you?"

Leonard fidgeted. The image of Pike sandwiched between them, lax and messy and begging for their tongues to lick him clean, played through his head. He didn't think that was what Scotty had had in mind with that particular analogy.

"Come again?" he asked gruffly.

Scotty smirked, casting a knowing look to the bulge in Leonard's pants before continuing. "Meaning, if you come right out and say it to him the way you said it to me, he'll bolt so fast his tires'll leave skid marks on his lovely hardwood floors. If ever there was a time to learn a little bedside manner, this is it."

"Fine. So, we're back to my original question: how do we go about starting this? And if I hear the words 'bread', 'mayo' or 'salami' come outta your mouth, I swear to God–"

"Relax. Follow my lead."

Leonard cocked an eyebrow. "Have you done this before?"

"Shh! He's coming back."

"I don't think I have a griddle, Scotty," Pike said as he rolled back into the living room. "I'm a heathen, I know."

"Never mind that," Scotty said, standing and walking around to the back of Pike's chair. He adjusted Pike a bit so that he was facing Leonard and then began gently massaging his shoulders. "Not a problem at all. I can improvise. But we can get to lunch later, yeah? I've barely had the chance to catch up with you. How's physio coming along?"

"Fine," Pike said, and Leonard noted that he looked slightly perplexed at Scotty's sudden familiarity. Pike glanced down at his right shoulder where Scotty's right hand was skillfully working the muscles. "Like I said to Leonard, it's slow going, but…" He paused and looked up at Scotty. "Scott, what are you doing?"

Scotty shrugged, looking as innocent as ever. "Nothing, sir. Just trying to relax you a bit. Must be stressful – the healing process I mean."

"What exactly did Leonard say to you while I was gone?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Scotty, his tone suddenly dropping to something lower, more intimate, the kind of voice usually reserved for Leonard, with the bedroom eyes to match. Scotty leaned over, letting his hands wander down onto Pike's chest. "Was there something you wanted him to say to me, sir?"

 _Good God,_ Leonard thought, shifting in his seat. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. And Scotty gave _him_ hell about being too direct? He was practically drooling on the man! Although, the transition from "friendly visit" to "porno set-up scene" felt completely natural, somehow. Leonard stared at Scotty in awe, now certain that Scotty had indeed done this before.

Pike stared up at Scotty in much the same way, his mouth hanging open until he turned to squint at Leonard accusingly. Leonard tensed, sat forward in his seat, opened his mouth to try to diffuse the situation, but Scotty cut him off.

"Bloody hell, I can just feel the tension in you," he said. Then he leaned all the way over and put his mouth to Pike's ear. "I'm sure I could work that tension out for you, sir," he murmured. Pike looked back at him, then, looked him dead in the eye, but Scotty didn't back down, didn't even flinch. He smiled softly, a hand now slipping down into Pike's shirt to caress the exposed bit of chest.

"Would you like that?" Scotty said in a tone so heavy with suggestion that Leonard's body reacted as though he'd been subjected to some kind of Pavlovian conditioning. Which, upon reflection, he kind of had; he had a _thing_ for Scotty's voice, with its lyrical, lilting brogue and deep register – well, deep when he wasn't freaking out about one thing or another. He had the kind of voice you wanted murmuring to you in the dark, hot breath on your ear as his tongue practically molested his Rs. Fucking hell, Scotty's Rs could be downright obscene.

"We could get you out of that shirt, lay you down… help you out a bit," Scotty added in the same tone, his gaze smoldering hot, and yet there was tenderness beneath the heat. It was one of the reasons Leonard loved Scotty so much; no matter what he did, no matter how horny, how irate or how bull-headed he got, there was always an undercurrent of genuine care. He gave a shit, plain and simple.

Pike seemed to be considering the offer, _seriously_ considering it, because he'd neither moved away, nor said much of anything in the last several seconds. He stared at Scotty, half in disbelief, half with interest, and didn't even seem to mind the hand snaking its way into his shirt. Leonard thought he could just make out Scotty's fingers scissoring slowly beneath the fabric, as though a nipple might be getting pinched inside. He gulped and tried to discreetly adjust himself.

"What do you say?" Scotty asked. Leonard saw Pike swallow and then lick his lips. Pike then looked around at Leonard and Leonard had to force himself to hold Pike's gaze.

"Sir, I know what you're probably thinking–" Leonard began, but Pike interrupted.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you wouldn't mind if I kissed your boyfriend."

"Whuh… uh… yeah – I mean, no, not at all," Leonard stammered, staring dumbly as Scotty took hold of Pike's chin and brought their lips together.

 

* * *

Things were surreal enough without Pike actually _getting into it_ , which he did fairly quickly. No sooner had Scotty gotten the man out of his shirt than Pike was pulling Scotty in for another kiss and letting a hand wander to the tent he'd pitched in his own pants.

Leonard tugged at himself a bit before finally sliding off the sofa, down onto his knees before Pike. He touched Pike's thighs to let the man know he was there. Pike's hand went up and brushed through Leonard's hair, giving him tacit permission to proceed, so Leonard moved his hands up to the bulge in Pike's pants, felt it, gripped it, getting a sense of the size of him through the fabric before slowly lowering the zip.

"I realize I was your doctor at one point, but this ain't officially part of your therapy," Leonard quipped.

"Oh, you're not doing it simply to aid my healing process?" Pike asked in that low, smirking voice of his.

"We're doing it 'cause you're a sexy bastard," Scotty assured him. "There's no pity here. Making you feel better's just icing on the cake."

 _At least he's off the sandwich analogies,_ Leonard thought as he pulled out Pike's fully engorged cock. Leonard paused and looked up at Scotty, who was in the process of getting his own pants unfastened. Their eyes locked and Scotty gave him a wide smile, a wink and then a subtle nod. Leonard's eyes dropped down to watch him pull himself out, watch his hand stroke his own length, and then watch Pike lick his lips as he had a good, hard look at Leonard's boyfriend's package.

The next thing Leonard saw was Pike opening wide and letting Scotty guide his face forward with a gentle hand on the back of his head.

"There you go," Scotty murmured, petting him while he sucked. "Been a while since you've had a bit of that, huh?"

With a needy groan, Pike actually shifted in his chair, moving more and showing more enthusiasm than Leonard had seen since arriving. He turned his body slightly toward Scotty with a grunt of effort, which Scotty seemed to appreciate; Leonard guessed the vibrations of that grunt along Scotty's shaft felt very good. Scotty knotted his fingers in Pike's hair and thrust his hips forth, trying to give Pike as much of himself as he could. Leonard just stared, now absently stroking Pike's prick and wondering why the hell he and Scotty hadn't done something like this sooner.

Pike seemed just as eager to do this as most men would have been to receive such treatment. He reached up with both hands to grip Scotty's hips as though to hold him steady. Scotty brought a knee up onto Pike's armrest, letting it rest lightly there, allowing him to get a little bit closer, further down Pike's throat. Pike sucked contentedly for a long while, bobbing his head in quick, short movements one moment, then long, slow ones the next, savoring, humming with pleasure. He took Scotty all the way in and held him there, eyes closed, his throat convulsing as he gagged just a little.

Pike's need was contagious, and with a horny grunt of his own, Leonard lowered his face, extended his tongue and lapped at Pike's leaking slit. A moment later he felt Pike's hand on his head again, in his hair, gently petting.

Leonard settled into his task and lost track of time. The next thing he knew, Scotty was kneeling at his side, touching his back. He raised his face and Scotty took his mouth, kissing him deeply as though he was trying to taste Pike on Leonard's tongue. He felt Scotty's fingers quickly working his shirt buttons open, and Leonard reached up to grip the back Scotty's neck as Scotty's fingers then made their way down to free Leonard's cock.

The kiss broke, and Scotty glanced down to watch his own hand playing between Leonard's legs, then he dropped his head down to Pike's lap and took over where Leonard had left off.

It was cramped with the chair's arms in the way, but they managed to share Pike back and forth between them, taking turns licking and sucking and drawing soft groans out of the older man.

"Which d'you prefer," Leonard heard Scotty ask while Leonard sucked, "being the slot or the tab?"

"I have to admit," Pike replied, "ever since finding myself in this damn thing, I've been thinking about having someone ride me good and hard in it."

Scotty was off to find lube in the blink of an eye after some hasty directions from Pike. He scurried back moments later with his pants about ready to fall off his hips. They were quickly discarded along with his underpants. Leonard was the one to prepare him, having done it a million times and knowing exactly how to touch him. Scotty knelt before Pike again and pampered Pike's cock with his tongue, licking up the shaft and teasing around the head. Leonard knelt behind Scotty, fingers slippery and very busy until Scotty finally came up for air and declared himself ready.

"You know," Scotty said as he positioned himself over Pike's lap, his back to Pike's front. He braced himself on Pike's armrests, and with the help of Pike's guiding hand he slowly lowered himself down. "I sort of wish you were still our captain," he said, his voice straining a bit as he was filled up.

"Why's that, darlin'?" Leonard murmured, all his quiet affection for Scotty just oozing out of him now as his arousal chipped away at his defenses. He was kneeling before them both, staring up at Scotty, watching his face scrunch up in discomfort, ogling his naked body, enjoying the sight of one of Pike's hands gripping his waist.

"Don't get me wrong," Scotty said, "I like the young one just fine, but… something tells me that… if Pike was still our captain we'd both – _ungh_ …" He paused as he lowered himself a bit more and then stopped there, panting and letting his body adjust. His arms strained to keep him hovering. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply as he rolled his hips around. Leonard stared, eyes on Scotty's dick, on the way his hips moved, on the way his thighs diverged on either side of Pike's legs. Leonard tugged at his own cock.

"As I was sayin'," Scotty breathed as he started to move again, "if Pike was still our captain, I think we'd both be in for one hell of a promotion come morning – ohh, bloody buggering hell…" He sank all the way down, settled gently on Pike's legs, careful not to put his full weight on them. He shifted his feet back a bit, settling on the balls of his feet and taking some of the weight off his arms, and then began to ride, slowly up, then down, a little faster, using his whole body one minute, then just his hips the next.

"Oh, I'd give you promotions," Pike assured him, his own voice laced with soft, breathy arousal. "I'd give you… _all_ the promotions… every single one."

Scotty was blocking much of Pike from Leonard's view, but Leonard could see Pike's hands gripping his armrests tight just behind Scotty's hands. He could see Pike's thighs tensing, even inside his pants, which sat just below his ass, and _damn_ if Pike didn't start lifting up just a bit, using his legs and his butt muscles to push up into Scotty. It was subtle but Leonard could definitely see it. Well, goddamn.

"That's it, gorgeous," Leonard said, straightening up to his full height and playing with his dick right in front of Scotty's face. His free hand went forward to caress Scotty's cheek. "I think you're probably as good for him as any physio ever could be."

Scotty chuckled weakly, his laughter quickly turning back into soft moans and groans. He changed the rhythm of his ride just slightly, making Pike groan as well. "You know what they say: a little sex is good for the soul."

"I said that. And it wasn't sex, it was suffering."

"Oh. Well, that's just bollocks, isn't it?"

Pike's hands were on Scotty's waist again, straining to help him ride, and Leonard watched that quite happily while he jerked himself off. Then Scotty, having hit his stride, leaned forward and opened his mouth wide, looking up at Leonard expectantly. Leonard stepped closer, positioning his feet on either side of Pike's, and let Scotty take him into his mouth. Leonard made it easy for him, holding his head still and carefully fucking his mouth so that Scotty only needed to concentrate on the movement of his hips. The sound of Pike coming inside Leonard's boyfriend pretty much sent Leonard over the edge and he shot hard down Scotty's throat.

They migrated to Pike's bedroom where Pike was helped onto the bed, after which Scotty collapsed on his back, still wobbly-legged and tired from his ride. Leonard undressed Pike, then himself, and then flopped down on the bed with them, on Scotty's opposite side to cuddle him. Pike lay on his side, head propped up on his hand, watching while Leonard worked Scotty's still swollen cock with his hand and, finally bringing him off, making him shoot come all over his own belly. Pike nuzzled his shoulder, reaching down to feel his balls while he came.

"Well, I think congratulations are in order," Pike said while Scotty came down and caught his breath. "You certainly helped me forget about my chair for a while."

Scotty grinned. "Glad to be of service, sir."

"You know," Leonard murmured in Scotty's ear, "I think at some point, _you_ became the filling."

"Filling?" Pike asked. "What's that mean?"

Leonard looked at him in alarm and shook his head, but it was too late. Scotty's eyes popped open and he pushed up onto his elbows, suddenly as energetic as ever.

"Well, you see," he began, "you gotta think of threesomes sort of like putting together a sandwich…"

END

 

 **  
Bread: The Vid   
**

**Title:** Sandwich of _Sexiness_  
 **Creators:** [geeky_ramblings](http://geeky_ramblings.livejournal.com) and [elfsausage](http://elfsausage.livejournal.com)  
 **Music:** _Pipe Solo_ by Salsa Celtica, and _Sandwich_ by EddsWorld  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Length:** 1 minute, 45 seconds

http://youtu.be/RHtaWT-c6Yo


End file.
